


Question

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'question'.  Set in my 'King and Lionheart' verse. This is an extended version of one of the moments mentioned during a scene in 'I Don't Know How It Gets Better Than This'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

It was never a question of if they will get married. More a question of when. Kurt knew that much after a dinner spent in the midst of Blaine’s family. Now a few years later he still knows it and is still sure of it. Secretly he’s been already trying to save up money for a ring, dreaming about their wedding, even with all the fights they’ve been having. 

Blaine is it for Kurt. He knows that. He’s just not sure if Blaine knows it too.

Lately he’s caught Blaine looking at him like he’s counting the days until he’s alone again. Eyes filled with apprehension and body language subdued, like he doesn’t want Kurt to know what he’s thinking. 

Their fights have been vicious and dumb, mostly about money and whether they should or shouldn’t ask their parents for a little help. They have some money saved up — Kurt still hopes desperately that he won’t have to touch his savings for the ring. So it’s not like they’re going to be in immediate danger but New York's expensive and it’s been close to three month of them counting every penny. 

They both have slipped up though, spontaneously doing things — getting flowers or a new accessoire, planning a date — to try and cheer the other up and it worked. At least for a bit until they’d end up fighting over missing the money at another point. So they’ve both been pulling away, avoiding the other, working more. Which just let to more fights about never having time for each other, feeling like their relationship is slowly falling apart.

But Kurt doesn’t want that. He really really doesn’t and every time he see’s that defeated look in Blaine’s eyes, he just hopes they can still get out of this hole they dug themselves into. He’s had enough of both of them being stupid.

So the next time they both actually have some time together, Kurt insists on a ‘no talking’ rule and just being close, relaxing together at home. He tries to give Blaine every opportunity for physical affection that he can — Blaine needs it and them fighting is no reason to not give him something that’s so important to him.

When they curl up on the couch, Blaine with his head in his lap and Kurt’s hands in his hair, Kurt can feel how it helps him feel better. He won’t purr, Kurt knows that. There’s too much stress and worry between them but it’s a start at least. So they sit for hours, mindlessly staring at the TV, both lost in their thoughts. 

Kurt realizes then and there that he doesn’t want this to tear them apart any further. He needs Blaine to know that he’s not going anywhere and he needs to know that Blaine doesn’t want to go anywhere either.

“Marry me.” He blurts it out, unsure for a second, feeling like Blaine deserves something better, but as soon as he finishes speaking he knows that this is right. Blaine startles underneath his hands, rolling over onto his back, frowning. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but nothing comes out. Kurt hopes that his face conveys everything he wants it too — the determination to get through this, the desperation of not wanting to lose Blaine and his love for him, so much love — and that Blaine understands it.

It feels like minutes pass until Blaine says “Of course.” 

They kiss, they cry, they hold each other and don’t move from the couch for the rest of the day. Kurt confesses to his savings for a ring and together they decide that they don’t need it right now, that they’d rather keep this close to themselves for a bit than share it with the world.

Because they both know now that the other knows and that it’s just a question of when and not if.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135419942897/question)


End file.
